helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
V-u-den
v-u-den (美勇伝, auch Biyuuden oder Viyuden 'geschrieben) ist eine ehemalige Gruppe unter dem Hello! Project. Sie war vom 10. August 2004 bis zum 29. Juni 2008 aktiv. 2009 gab es ein kleines Revival unter dem Namen Zoku v-u-den mit neuen Mitgliedern. Mitglieder * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) ('Leader) * Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) * Okada Yui (岡田唯) Geschichte v-u-den wurde im August 2004 gegründet. Die Mitglieder waren Okada Yui, ein ehemaliges Hello Pro Egg; Miyoshi Erika, welche 2003 ein Casting zum Hello! Project gewann; und Ishikawa Rika, zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Mitglied bei der Gruppe Morning Musume, wobei sie diese jedoch bald verließ um sich auf v-u-den zu konzentrieren. 2004 hatte die Gruppe ihre eigene TV-Show namens Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden. Sie tourten durch Singapur, unterhielten eine eigene Radioshow und spielten im Film Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki mit. Am 26. Januar 2008 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass die Gruppe sich nach ihrem Sommerkonzert trennen würde. Bedeutung des Namens Die unterschiedlichen Schreibweisen des Namens in Romaji kommen daher, dass er an sich keinem Wort orientiert sondern eine Kombination aus drei Kanji ist: :美 bi (び) : beauty :勇 yuu (ゆう) : bravery :伝 den (でん) : legend 美勇伝 'wurde auch von offizieller Seite immer wieder unterschiedlich romanisiert. "v-u-den", "Biyuuden" und auch "vi-yu-den" sind nicht nur Fan-Erfindungen, sie wurden in Magazinen abgedruckt, auf Merchandise oder Fotobüchern so veröffentlicht. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass es im Japanischen keinen "vi"-Laut gibt. Von japanischen Fans wird der Gruppenname immer mit einem "bi" am Anfang ausgesprochen, weil dies die übliche Aussprache für das Kanji ist (und auch bei Lehnswörtern genutzt wird, vgl. "video" vs. "bideo"). Diskographie Alben *2005.10.26 Suite Room Number 1 (スイートルームナンバー1) *2007.11.21 v-u-den Single Best 9 Vol.1 Omaketsuki (美勇伝シングルベスト9 Vol.1おまけつき) Singles #2004.09.23 Koi no Nukegara (恋のヌケガラ) #2005.03.02 Kacchoii ze! JAPAN (カッチョイイゼ! JAPAN) #2005.05.25 Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari (紫陽花アイ愛物語) #2005.08.10 Hitorijime (ひとりじめ) #2005.10.05 Kurenai no Kisetsu (クレナイの季節) #2006.05.10 Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ (一切合切 あなたに∮あ·げ·る♪) #2006.11.22 Aisu Cream to My Purin (愛すクリ~ムとMyプリン) #2007.05.23 Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) #2007.09.26 Jaja Uma Paradise (じゃじゃ馬パラダイス) #2008.04.23 Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (なんにも言わずに I LOVE YOU) Kompilationen *2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (#7 ''Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari) *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (#6 Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪) *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (#6 Aisu Cream to My Purin) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (#6 Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU) DVDs *2005.08.17 v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ *2006.02.25 v-u-den Live Tour 2005 Aki v-u-densetsu II ~Kurenai no Kisetsu~ *2006.03.15 v-u-den Single V Clips 1 *2007.03.07 v-u-den Live Tour 2006 Aki v-u-densetsu III ~Aisu CREAM to My Purin~ *2007.08.08 v-u-den Concert Tour 2007 Shoka v-u-densetsu IV ~Usagi to Tenshi~ *2008.04.30 v-u-den Single V Clips 2 ~Arigatou v-u-den Debut Kara no Daizenshuu~ *2008.09.17 v-u-den Concert Tour 2008 Shoka v-u-densetsu V ~Saishuu Densetsu~ Fotobücher Gruppenfotobücher * 2005.03.05 Hello!x2 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui from v-u-den (ハロハロ！ 三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集from美勇伝) (mit Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui) * 2005.07.29 v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Biyudensetsu~ (美勇伝 ファーストコンサートツアー2005春 ～美勇伝説～) * 2005.10.?? W & v-u-den - Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! (W&v-u-den―Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー 05’セレクション!コレクション!) (mit W) * 2006.01.12 fleur de fleur * 2006.04.?? Abe Natsumi & v-u-den in Hello! Project 2006 Winter (安倍なつみ&美勇伝in Hello! Project 2006 Winter) (mit Abe Natsumi) Weitere Arbeiten TV-Shows *2004.10.04-2004.12.24 Majokko Rikachan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝?) Filme *2006 Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki Konzerte *2005.01.29-2005.01.30 Hello Project 2005 All Stars Dairanbu ~A Happy New Power Iida Kaori Sotsugou Special~ (Aichi Kyouhaku Partnership Jigyou Event) *2005.05.28-2005.05.29 v-u-den FIRST CONCERT TOUR 2005 Haru ~v-u-den Densetsu~ (Aichi Kyouhaku Partnership Jigyou Event) *2005.07.10/16/23/4 Hello Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection (Aichi Kyouhaku Partnership Jigyou Event) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Events *2004.10.24 Debut Single "Koi no Nukegara" Hatsubai Kiren Special Event (デビューシングル「恋のヌケガラ」発売記念スペシャルイベント?) *005.02.?? "Visit Japan Campaign" Opening Event (「ビジット・ジャパン・キャンペーン」オープニングイベント?) *2005.03.24 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui Shashinshou & Biyuuden (三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集発売＆握手会?) *2005.06.03 3rd Single "Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari" Hatsubai Kiren Event (3rdシングル「紫陽花アイ愛物語」発売記念イベント?) Radio *2004.04.03-present B.B.L. *2005.02.04-2005.05.18 Haro Poro Yanen Internet *2005.05.26 11th Haro Pro Video Chat Gesamtverkäufe Zoku v-u-den '''Zoku v-u-den (続·美勇伝) war eine Sub-Unit, welche 2009 mit Morning Musumes Michishige Sayumi und Junjun und Berryz Koubous Sugaya Risako gegründet wurde. Zoku v-u-den Mitglieder *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *Junjun (ジュンジュン) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) Zoku v-u-den Geschichte Zum Sommerkonzert 2009 gab es eine Welle an Revivals; neben v-u-den wurden auch Minimoni und Tanpopo wiederbelebt. Die oben genannte Formation bestand bis Dezember 2010, als Junjun Morning Musume und das Hello! Project verließ. Michishige und Sugaya traten 2011 noch einmal als Duo auf, als sie beim Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live Konzert "Ai ~Suite Room~" und "Renai Sentai Shitsu Ranger" performten. Zum 15-jährigen Jubiläum des Hello! Projects im Jahr 2013 führten sie zudem zusammen mit Ishikawa Rika "Koisuru Angel Heart" vor. Die Gruppe liegt zurzeit auf Eis, da Michishige Sayumi im November 2014 und Sugaya Risako im März 2015 das Hello! Project verließen. Zoku v-u-den Diskographie ;Compilations *2009.07.15 Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#10 ONLY YOU) (Zoku v-u-den) Weiterführende Links *UP-FRONT WORKS Veröffentlichungen Category:V-u-den Category:Revivals Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Elder Club Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:2004 Units Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:2008 Aufgelöst Category:Hello Pro Eggs Category:Debütierte Eggs Category:2011 Aufgelöst cs:Biyuuden en:v-u-den